Nosso Anjinho
by Hannon Moon
Summary: Ele é especial para todos, mas só um realmente o tem. Então só resta aos outros desejar q ele seja feliz. Yaoi, oneshot, Sap.


**Nosso Anjinho**

Os cinco ocupavam a sala de TV, assistindo um drama que tocava até os corações mais gélidos. No sofá do meio estavam Duo, esparramado sobre um dos braços deste, já adormecido, e Wu Fei na outra extremidade, também quase adormecendo, devido a monotonia do filme; na poltrona ao lado estava Heero, com o cotovelo apoiado no braço desta e a cabeça repousando sobre sua mão e, por fim, no sofá do canto estavam Trowa e Quatre, deitado sobre este.

Mesmo tendo certa curiosidade em ver o filme, o jovem japonês estava mais centrado na cena à sua frente: Trowa estava recostado numa ponta do sofá, com os joelhos levemente dobrados, forçando os pés na outra ponta do móvel e, entre sua pernas, com a costa colada em seu tórax, estava a causa de sua distração, um adorável menino loiro.

Quatre repousava delicadamente sobre o corpo maior, uma das mãozinhas rosadas segurando a barra azul-bebê de seu pijama, revirando-a e apertando o tecido com intensidades variadas, a outra sendo docemente segurada pela mão forte de Trowa; sua pernas estavam por cima das do moreno, um pouco arqueadas, a calça que trajava subira alguns centímetros, expondo seu tornozelo fino e delineando a perna que ficava à vista, sua coxa sendo levemente escondida pela maior de seu amante; seus pezinhos delicados e macios ficavam bem entre os pés do outro, realçando a diferença de tamanhos. Trowa preocupava-se em acariciar os fios claros do menino, distribuindo suaves beijinhos por sua cabeça, enquanto a mão livre acariciava a barriginha do pequeno, acalmando-lhe, já que ele mostrava-se comovido com a história do filme. Sua boquinha avermelhada estava entreaberta, os dentes brancos como a neve comprimiam-se, denunciando seu nervosismo, seus olhos azuis... Ah, que olhos puros!... guardavam água prestes a escorrer por sua face, tornando-os mais azuis e intensos ainda. Trowa aproximou-se de seu pescoço, causando-lhe um arrepio, e sussurrou-lhe algo que Heero não pôde ouvir, mas que deduziu serem palavras de consolo.

Vendo o menino demonstrar seus sentimentos com um filme, o qual não deixava de ser comovente, uma gostosa sensação quente percorreu o corpo de Heero, indo alojar-se em seu coração. O amigo estava ali, tão frágil, tão exposto, parecendo que qualquer ventinho o derrubaria, que fez o piloto do Wing Zero querer protejê-lo, acalmá-lo... Mas já havia outro para isso. Fechou os olhos, desejando por um momento que aquele anjinho fosse seu. Ao abri-los, suspirou tão baixinho que ninguém o ouviu, e voltou sua atenção para a TV, tentando ignorar os dois companheiros.

oOoOoOo

Wu Fei caminhava pelo corredor com uma caixinha talhada em madeira nas mãos, algumas flores de cerejeira cobriam-lhe as bordas, enquanto ao meio estava grafado o nome "Sally". Dali a três dias seria o aniversário de sua amiga e, como não sabia o que dar, pediu uma sugestão ao loirinho, que prontamente o ajudou a pensar em algo realmente bonito. Quatre era muito delicado ao dar presentes, tinha muito bom gosto e intuição para tal. Agora que o presente ficara pronto, fôra correndo mostrá-lo ao amigo, mas parecia que não havia ninguém na casa, então foi ao seu quarto, procurá-lo. Uma fresta da porta estava entreaberta, a qual ele abriu apenas mais um pouquinho, o suficiente para espiar lá dentro e constatar se ele estava ou não no cômodo, silencioso. Parou, estático e ao mesmo tempo fascinado com o que viu.

Trowa estava sentado um pouqinho antes dos pés da cama, sorrindo com luxúria para Quatre, que estava à sua frente, sentado com as pernas cruzadas. Ambos estavam envoltos por uma coberta repleta de detalhes, que ultrapassava-lhes alguns milímetros da cintura, revelando seus corpos desnudos. Estavam tão próximos que Trowa curvou-se e pôde encostar sua testa na de seu namorado, ambos suando, os cabelos molhados misturando-se. Quatre tinha as mãos sobre as próprias pernas cobertas, unindo-as e apertando-as; seu tórax era fino e alvo e toda a sua extensão estava marcada com manchas vermelhas, até o pescoço tinha algumas mais discretas. Sua cabeça estava levemente inclinada para frente, sendo possível perceber o quão arrebitado era seu narizinho; o suor escorria por sua testa, suas bochechas estavam tingidas de vermelho, imitando seu lábios, que estavam um tanto entreabertos, o cabelo, molhado nas pontas, ficava mais escuro do que as partes do meio, estando do mesmo tom de suas sobrancelhas, também molhadinhas; seus olhos faiscavam uma inocência atrevida, de quem, mesmo depois da mais perfeita e maravilhosa noite de amor, continua a ter a pureza e inocência de uma criança. Inocência! Era o que aquele anjo exalava, a mais pura inocência... Sua carinha era de felicidade e contentamento, igual à de Trowa. O maior o abraçou delicadamente, fazendo-lhe um carinho com a mão e beijando-lhe a testa, lambendo os lábios em seguida, sentindo o delicioso gostinho de Quatre, que riu baixinho, avermelhando-se mais ainda, encabulado.

O chinês sentiu-se meio constrangido por presenciar aquele momento íntimo, mas não conseguiu sair de lá até perceber o quanto invadira a privacidade dos amigos. Fechou a porta silenciosamente, aproveitando que eles estavam extasiados demais para percebê-lo, e encostou-se nela, a respirar fundo. Aquele menino era tão doce que até nos momentos amorosos que toda pessoa tem sentia-se encabulado! Wu Fei tinha vontade de vê-lo encabular-se só pra si, queria ser o causador de tal fato, queria ver aquelas maçãs vermelhas enquanto beijava todo aquele corpo branco como a sua pureza. Mas saiu de seus devaneios ao lembrar-se de Trowa. Resolveu ir fazer o jantar, depois mostraria a caixinha para o amigo.

oOoOoOo

A neve caía delicada no chão, todavia era pisoteada pelos pés dos garotos. Depois de fazerem um boneco de neve, Duo e Quatre começaram a brincar de pega-pega, sendo assistidos de perto por Trowa, que estava no assoalho do alpendre, bebendo chocolate quente. Duo corria atrás de Quatre, que mais parecia um bonequinho de neve, envolvido por um grosso agasalho branquinho, o nariz e as faces vermelhos de frio, até que, lançando-se sobre o companheiro, conseguiu pegá-lo. O americano o segurava por trás, fazendo-lhe um cafuné nos fios sedosos. Desviou a mão e voltou a correr, dessa vez era o loirinho que o perseguia. Porém escutou um barulho e, ao olhar para trás, viu que o menino havia caído, de certo escorregara. Ía até ele quando percebeu que Trowa já se aproximara, então ficou de longe, apenas como um espectador.

O moreno correu até o amante e, se agachando ao seu lado, segurou-o entre seus braços fortes e o ajudou a erguer-se e sentar-se. Carinhosamente, levou uma mão à face, agora vermelha pela pancada que levara, do menor e a acariciou. Quatre estava fazendo uma carinha de dor, sentado sobre as pernas e as mãozinhas passeando pelo corpo dolorido. Trowa o pegou no colo, como um bebê, e o levou aonde estava sentado antes, colocando-o em seu colo, de lado, e beijando-lhe a boquinha docemente, para que esquecesse da dor. Quatre envolvia o pescoço de Trowa com um braço, deixando a outra mãozinha sobre esta, as unhas pequenas arroxeadas pela temperatura, suas pernas estavam esticadas e ele mexia os pezinhos como se os mergulhasse em uma piscina; fazia biquinho manhosamente e os olhinhos piscavam constantemente, de vez em quando dava uma fungadinha e acabava fazendo os fios de sua franja, que repousava em seu rosto, levantarem-se um pouquinho para, logo em seguida, caírem de volta. Trowa, não resistindo àquele garotinho, começou a beijá-lo intensamente, segurando sua cintura. Separaram-se para respirar todo o ar que haviam perdido e Quatre aproveitou para dar um risinho vitorioso.

Duo assobiou, chutando alguma coisa no chão, e ambos perceberam que não estavam sozinhos. Quatre abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado, deixando que seu cabelo encobrisse os olhos, mas o americano não se importou e foi até eles, fazendo outro cafuné em Quatre e debochando do tombo que levara, então o loirinho levantou o rosto e sorriu de um jeito tão vivo e tão despretensioso que só ele sabia sorrir. Duo sorriu e Trowa levou a caneca com chocolate quente à boca do namorado, dando-lhe um gole. Quatre tinha um sorriso estampado no rosto, então Trowa deu-lhe mais um pouco da bebida, sorrindo também.

O americano resolveu deixá-los à sós e entrou na casa, largando-se no sofá e relembrando a cena de agora a pouco. Quatre parecia um gatinho ronronando no colo de seu dono, tão meiguinho que ninguém resistiria a um pedido seu, e o seu sorriso era tão bonito, tão ingênuo... Sempre sorria dessa forma, do seu jeito otimista e alegre. Duo queria tanto vê-lo sorrir, mas não um sorriso qualquer, queria que fosse um sorriso só seu, que fosse um sorriso para o seu amor, era o que desejava: aquele anjo sorridente dizendo-lhe, com o seu sorriso mais encantador, que o amava. Mas a figura do moreno de olhos verdes veio-lhe a mente e ele cortou seus pensamentos, levantando-se e indo fazer qualquer outra coisa.

Embora os quatro amigos desejassem aquele garoto, apenas um tinha conquistado seu coração e jamais sairia dele, por nenhum outro. Aquele anjinho já tinha um Deus.

Owari 

oOoOoOo

Essa é mais uma daquelas minhas fics sem propósitos... Na verdade, tinha, sim: o de mostrar aqueles três 'espionando' o Quatre e o Trowa e admirando-se com o meu loirinho. -" Nossa, outra coisa que me espantou foi o meu semi-lime! ÓoÒ Me custou muito pra escrever! Mas até que eu gostei da fic, já que eu adoro fazer o Quatre sendo o centro das atenções de todos e sendo o mais querido e amado

10/05: Ah, sim, essa intervenção está sendo feita meses depois de ter escrito a fic: estava a relê-la quando percebi a quantidade absurda de erros ortográficos! Ninguém merece, acho que eu tava muito ruim quando revisei isso pela primeira vez e não percebi esses erros grotescos. De qualquer forma, os corrigi porque eu odeio texto mal escrito!

Bom, como originalmente esta fic não foi feita para ser publicada aqui, tinha um comentário meu pedindo comentários que contenham altos xingamentos... apesar de eu achar que a fic não merece o.o"... via review e coments sem xingos via e-mail. Bom, já que aqui é outro esquema, os reviews podem todos serem feitos via site mesmo, sem ter que me mandar um e-mail, já que aqui de qualquer jeito vai parar no meu e-mail ¬¬ E, sim, quando falo em xingos, falo de baixarias e por aí vai, agora, quanto a deixar um review dizendo "Pô, qnt erro! Escreve essa droga direito!" Bem, gente, eu não considero isso como ofensa, então, é até um favor me dizer quando os textos tão cheios de erros porque, daí, quem sabe eu não crio vergonha na cara e reviso as fics antes de postá-las, ok?

Nham, agora, isto está maior que a fic! v

Reviews, please again!

Matta ne!

Pime-chan -

4/05- revisada e re-postada em 10/05


End file.
